


Kurama Enchanted

by Yugioh321



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Curse of Obedience, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh321/pseuds/Yugioh321
Summary: At birth our resident fox demon Kurama, born Shuichi Minamino was given a "gift" by his godmother, Lucinda: the gift of obedience.Now, this gift turns out to be more of a curse than a gift, forcing Kurama to obey any order given without question against his will, no matter how wicked or cruel it maybe.Tired of being everyone's puppet, Kurama will set out on a journey to find Lucinda, along with some of his friends, to break his curse. And while on this journey, Kurama meets prince Hiei, adopted son of Mukuro and heir to the Alaric throne, and slowly begins to have strong feelings for as time goes on. Can Kurama protect the man he has grown to care for from the dangers of his curse?
Relationships: Hiei/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi
Kudos: 2





	1. The gift is given

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a crossover with 'Ella Enchanted ' and 'Yuyu Hakusho ' . The plot is basically the same as the movie, with some slight changes here and there.

_Prolouge:The gift is given_

_Kurama's POV_

My name is Kurama. I was once a fox demon of legend. I will explain exactly what this means. I was originally from Makai, the demon world, and I was a silver fox demon of legend. I was known as Youko Kurama. I was on an heist, when a hunter found me, and shot me down. To preserve my life, I transfered my spirit into the unborn human child of Shiori Minamino, Shuichi. At first, I only pretended to care for my human mother, especially since, in a way, I blamed her for something happening to me only an hour after I was reborn in the human world. You see, a magical being, who knew my human mother and her family, came to see her and I, and offered to grant me a gift. This so called "gift " would be the reason I blamed my mother for what happened. I regret ever blaming her now, mind you. But the the point is, this so called "gift " was obedience. Absolute obedience. I will explain exactly what this "gift " entails. 

'Obedience-the process of obeying another's orders without question or free will'.

My godmother had not given me a gift that day, but a curse! I have no free will at all! Any command I am given, I have to obey. Whether it be to hop on one foot or chop my own head off, I would have to do it. 

Yes, I blamed my poor mother for what happened to me, that is until she explained what happened to me when turned 7 years old. It was my birthday and my mother's mother, my grandmother, was there and she loved and adored me. She unknowingly order me to "dig in and stuff my face" in the cake my mother had made. When my mother turned around and saw what happened she ordered me to 'stop' and I did.

Finally, she took both me and my grandmother into her room and she explained to both of us what happened that day I was born. I always somehow knew something was wrong with me, and I simply blamed my mother for it. I began to feel extreme guilt that day for ever blaming her for what happened. I learned that she begged Lucinda to take the gift back, pleading with her, but she refused. She told my mother that she had given her the perfect child. All Lucinda did, was give my mother a perfect puppet for her and anyone else for that matter, to simply control and order around like a slave. Inow spite of the spell, I grew up strong of mind. Yes, my curse made me obedient, but my heart made me kind. I would have never thought I would grow to have a kind heart towards anything or anyone, but this curse, I will admit, changed me for the better. I met one of my best friends, Yusuke Urameshi, in third grade, he was in second grade at the time, being bullied by some older kids, one of which I knew to be Miroku, a fifth grader who bullied all of the less fortunate kids. He pushed Yusuke down and had walked over to them to try and stop Miroku.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from! We don't want you here!"

"Well, I do Miroku. Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Bite me!" 

I did. I bit him. By this point, I knew of my curse and was for once glad I obeyed. Of course, Miroku never intended his order to be taken literally, but all the same I obeyed, for I had no choice. After that day, Yusuke and I were always found with each other. A couple of years later, we met and became friends with Kazuma Kuwabarra, and the three of us were inseparable. My life seemed to be going ok, but I would have no way of knowing that something worse was adrift. 

"Please mother, get well. I need you to get better."

" listen to me, Shuichi. Only your grandmother and I know about the gift. When I married your stepfather, I never told him. If you so desire, you may tell your two friends, Yusuke and Kazuma about your gift, but you must never tell anyone else." And I felt that awful zing in my body that let me know a command had been set. But I would never tell anyone anyway, for I knew if the knowledge of my curse got out to the wrong people, I would be in terrible danger. But Yusuke and Kazuma, I at least tell them. I knew I could trust them.

"I don't want anyone using the curse against you."

"Mother please-"

"Remember, no matter what anyone says or tells you to do, look to yourself Shuichi. What's inside you, is stronger than any spell."

At that moment, my stepfather and stepbrother came into the room.

"Take this pendant, and I will always be with you."

My mother took her last breath in that moment. I was left alone with my stepfather and stepbrother. For the next several years, I would be treated like a slave in my own home. My stepfather would draw out orders as often as he drew breath. My stepbrother, Kakoda was no better. I still found some time to be with Yusuke and Kuwabarra, and yes I had told them of my curse. They were shocked, to say the least, but they never turned their backs on me nor did they use my curse for their twisted amusement and entertainment. They stayed by my side for all these years and I was eternally grateful to them both. And I also told them about my former life as Yoko Kurama. They knew I was really a demon.

"Hey, kurama! Want to go to the mall with us? The prince is coming, and maybe you can finally give him a piece of your mind! It's thanks to his mother and him that everything in the kingdom is turning to shit!" 

"Of course I will go with you. Of course, we may not even speak with him. He is the last person I would speak with! His ideals sicken me! How could anyone let the kingdom turn out this way! He may even be a worse king when he is crowned in a few weeks! Someone who can watch as innocent creatures are enslaved and persecuted is no true king!"

"I agree with you Kurama. Kuwabarra is meeting us there. Hopefully the stepevils won't find out your gone for to long. Damn! I hate that your mom married him! He treats you like a slave! And he doesn't even know about your curse and he knows you'll obey! It makes me sick!"

"I know Yusuke. I feel the same way. Maybe one day, i will break the curse."

"I hope so Kurama. "


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting  Hiei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama and Yusuke go to the local mall where the prince and his adopted mother are meeting the people and Kurama meets the one person he never thought he would meet and begins to show his disdain towards said person who could very well order him to do anything, and he would have no choice but to obey, until said person begins to show some promise of being a decent being.

_Chapter 2: meeting Hiei_

_Third person POV_

Kurama and Yusuke walked towards the mall and noticed that other people were already there to see the prince, including Kurama's stepbrother Kakoda.

"I can’t stand the sight of him, Yusuke! While he enjoys being a player and gaining the adoration of all his fans, the kingdom is falling apart. His adopted mother is no better! She has made laws so unbearably unfair towards other creatures, like the Giants, who are forced to work like slaves, and the elves, who are forced to be essentially entertainment slaves! And even some demons, but not all are enslaved! How could he just stand there and watch! He is to be our king in less than a week, and he doesn't even seem to care about the kingdom at all!" Kurama exclaimed angrily.

"I agree Kurama. People like him should not be in power" Yusuke agreed. Kurama looked at the stage and saw the prince standing there, and he had to admit that he was handsome and had a nice build, but that was all he had going for him. He was nothing more than a man with little worth. He seemed to be a player who would take many lovers and discard them all after he was done with them, never staying loyal to one person, devoted to someone who would love him and he loved in return. 

"Honestly, he and my stepbrother would be perfect for each other, since they both love to order people around, and expect people to obey any order given without question" Kurama stated. He knew what it was like, being cursed with obedience, having no will or choice to refuse any order. 

"You can't be serious, kurama ?" Yusuke asked, shocked his friend would say that.

"I am. I am dead serious " Kurama stated. 

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kuwabarra said, as he came towards his friends.

"Hello Kuwabarra. How are you?" Kurama asked. 

"I've been good. What about you, Kurama. I heard what happened at home the other day. Is everything ok?" Kuwabarra asked with concern. He hated Kurama's step family. He had heard about them treating kurama like a servant without pay against his will.

"Yes, Kuwabarra I am fine. Please don't worry about me" Kurama replied. He didn't want to worry his friends about how his step family treated him. Yusuke knew some things, but not all.

"Ok, if you say so" Kuwabarra replied. In that moment, Kurama's stepbrother saw him and Kurama had a look of fear on his face. 

"Guys, Kakoda saw me! I have to go before things get worse!" Kurama exclaimed. 

"Ok! Please be careful getting home kurama! We will try to distract him" Yusuke declared. 

"Thanks guys! I'll see y'all some other time " Kurama stated. He began to run home, not knowing that the prince was also running from his fans and desperately trying to hide from them. As he ran, he bumped into Kurama, who was shocked to see the prince.

"Be quiet! They're coming! " the prince ordered, and Kurama had no choice but to obey. Screaming fans ran past where they were hiding, and once they were gone, Kurama showed some of his anger and annoyance at being not only bumped into, but also ordered around by the likes of him.

"Prince hiei. What a surprise" Kurama stated. 

"Please, call me Hiei. I have always hated the formalities. Although, you don't seem to be very pleased with the sight of me" Hiei replied. 

"Oh really? Then maybe I've done you some good" Kurama stated annoyingly. He began to walk away from the prince, intending to get home before his stepbrother, when the prince decided to make his life somewhat more miserable and ordered him around. 

"Wait! Come back here!" Hiei commanded. Kurama felt that terrible zing that told him that a command had been set. He obeyed Hiei's command with anger in his heart.

"What's your name?" Hiei asked. 

"Shuichi Minamino, but most people call me Kurama" Kurama stated. 

"Kurama? I like the name. Reminds me of the legendary Yoko Kurama." 

_'That's because I am THE legendary Yoko Kurama'_ Kurama thought. 

"It is also very refreshing to see someone not wanting me simplybecause I am the prince. You definitely don't seem like other people" Hiei stated. 

"You have no idea" Kurama replied. 

"I am sorry I bumped into you. I truly am" Hiei replied. 

"Thanks" Kurama stated. 

"Shuichi! Come here!" Kurama's stepbrother commanded. Kurama struggled with the command for a moment, but obeyed none the less. 

"Shouldn't you be at home cleaning the fire place right now?" Kakoda asked.

"Stop flirting with him" Kakoda whispered in Kurama's ear. Of course, Kurama didn't have to obey any order if he wasn't doing said function his stepbrother thought he was doing.

"It's me he will have at his coronation" Kakoda said.

"Yeah, in the middle of the table, with an apple in your mouth" Kurama said smugly. 

"Go back to the mall with Miroku " Kakoda commanded. Kurama left with Miroku and Hiei was surprisingly shocked to see him leave. Kakoda tried to win him over, but failed. Hiei ran back towards the mall where his mother would be and planned to find out where Kurama lived so he could invite him to his coronation in a few days. As for our fox demon....things were about to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3-Kakoda's discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama returns to the mall with Miroku and Kadoda, and Kurama's stepbrother learns of Kurama's secret, and exploits it.

Chapter 3-Kakoda's Discovery

_Kurama's POV_

I returned to the mall with Miroku. Yes, the same boy who had tormented Yusuke just years prior. He was my stepbrother's friend. When we got back, my stepbrother met up with us, and he had this cruel look on his face, a very cruel smirk was on his face. I had a very bad feeling about this. The way he looked at me, truly frightened me. He looked like a kid who just won the greatest treasure, and somehow I was it. Did he somehow know about the curse? No, He couldn't. I have kept this secret well hidden. There was just no way!

_Third Person POV_

Kakoda looked at his older stepbrother with a cruel smirk on his face. He had made an interesting discovery about his stepbrother. Anytime he was given an order, he obeyed. He did not know why, but he knew his poor stepbrother obeyed. It was time to test that theory out for himself.  
"Shuichi, there's something about you that intrigues me. Something very interesting indeed." Kakoda said with a smirk on his face. Kurama cringed with fear. His stepbrother was up to something. Kakoda dropped his stuff on the ground, and looked at kurama with a cruel smirk. 

"Oops. pick it up" Kakoda commanded Kurama, and kurama did. He looked at his stepbrother with fear in his eyes.

"Now, hop on one foot" Kakoda commanded again. Poor Kurama did as instructed, all the while trying desperately to get his stepbrother to stop ordering him around.

"Kakoda, please stop. You've made your point" Kurama begged as he continued to hop up and down.

"I think that's for me to decide. Now, dance" Kakoda ordered. Kurama stopped hopping, and started to dance uncontrollably against his will. Tears began to water in his eyes, though he tried desperately not to let them fall, for he did not wish to show any weakness towards his stepbrother. This was what Kurama feared, someone using his curse against him in this manner. He desperately tied to show his feelings and emotions through his visuals towards his stepbrother, but to no avail. Kakoda seemed to not even care of the way he treated Kurama. For the next several minutes, Kakoda simply gave command after command towards Kurama, watching him struggle to complete the humiliating tasks he was forced to do. Even Miroku threw in some orders for him. Finally, after several hours of practically being their personal slave, Kurama could no longer hide his tears. He turned his head away, and allowed his tears to silently fall.

"Shuichi, carry my stuff home for me."

"Please....stop. You have ordered me around like a puppet slave for hours! I have been worked to exhaustion! What more can you force to do! I am not a puppet or toy to simply play with! Please.....Please don't put more work onto me....please" Kurama begged as he grabbed his stepbrother's stuff. He never felt so abused and humiliated in all his life. He desperately tried to show his feelings with his actions, but Kakoda simply ignored his stepbrother's pleas and continued to use him cruelly, forcing Kurama to carry his stuff all the way home.

"Father is going to love hearing about your little secret. He will be pleased with this discovery indeed" Kakoda exclaimed when they returned home.

"Kakoda...please don't tell him! Please! I'll do anything! Anything at all! Just please....Don't tell him! I'll be your personal servant! Your slave! I'll be anything you want me to be!" Kurama begged as he fell to his knees at his stepbrother's feet.

"Anything? Fine then, lets test that theory shall we. Cook me a decent sized meal, and bring it up to my room in one hour. If you don't complete the task in one hour, then I shall tell father of your secret. 

"As you wish" Kurama stated sadly. Kakoda left the room and Kurama began his task. 

_'Mother.......I don't know how much longer I can take the abuse. For years I have been forced to cater to everyone's whims.....It's about time that I started to think about myself and find Lucinda and get her to take back the curse! I plan to leave! I will be free!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kurama's stepbrother Kakoda(Shuichi in the japanese anime and manga) is a major a**hole in this fic, I know. I'm sorry but anyway, I hope everyone likes the chapter. sorry it's short. I plan to update as often as I can. Please leave a comment if you so desire.


End file.
